The Worthy Longbottom
by andaya
Summary: Neville believed he'd married a muggle, but his squib wife feared him learning the truth, so she left. 14 years later, the daughter Neville never knew existed arrives at Hogwarts, keeping her identity secret. Like father- like daughter, Epona can't ride
1. silence is not always golden

Reviews Encouraged!

Silence Is Not Always Golden

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, and I thank her for the wonderful inspiration. I hope that I don't disgrace her creation too greatly.

Chapter one

Thirteen-year-old Epona rose early, determined not to be late again. Her teacher warned her that another tardy would necessitate a parent-teacher conference. That was to be avoided at all costs since she hadn't seen her mother in nearly three years.

She knew something bad had happened to her mother. And she knew it was her fault. If she hadn't been messing around with a potion that was clearly beyond her capabilities, the accident would never have happened.

Epona dressed quickly and then sat at the window, looking at the withered picnic table leaning drunkenly between the sycamore and Corsican pine trees, and thought back on that terrible morning.

After her mother had left for work that fateful morning, Epona had retrieved the next potion textbook, a companion to the Book of Spells-Grade Six, from the footlocker in her mother's room. She hadn't quite finished "grade five" but, while thumbing through grade six, had noticed a potion for killing Slyther-ivy, a particularly invasive and noxious plant that entangled itself around other plants, strangling them.

Mother had complained that the ivy climbing the house was choking the beautiful flowers along the front of the cottage. Epona had simply wanted to surprise her by ridding the house of the ivy. She'd calculated that if she weakened the potion, it would work as well for common ivy as for Slyther-ivy.

Things had started out well. She had collected all the ingredients except for one, three petals from a pink rose. She was sure that reducing this one element to just one petal would reduce the strength as the text clearly warned of adding too many petals.

Her first problem was that she couldn't find a pink rose, so she'd gotten a petal from a white rose and a petal from a red one. Then she added just half of each to the potion. It had immediately begun to smoke.

When Epona had added a quelling potion (a potion she learned from the Book of Spells-fifth grade to vanquish incorrect potions), it had started foaming. Within minutes, the potion had overflowed the cauldron and had begun covering the table. Then it had dripped down the edges and onto Epona's leg before she could react.

The pain had been instantaneous and unbearable. Epona had tried washing it off but to no avail. Slowly the skin had turned red and blistered. She tried many remedies but all were unsuccessful. Epona had finally slipped into a bath and stayed under the cold water in an attempt to reduce the pain. And fearing that someone might hear the screams of pain, which she could no longer suppress, Epona used her wand to silence her voice.

Her mother had returned several hours later, and upon seeing the picnic table and rushed in calling her name. She had taken one look at Epona's leg and begun crying. Epona would always remember the way her mother had whimpered, "I'm just a squib! I can't help her. What must I do?"

Epona had tried to tell her mother that everything would be fine, but the silencing spell had made that impossible and her mother had not been in any shape to listen. Suddenly she had looked at Epona and said, "Dumbledore! He will help." She had grabbed a wax jacket and then was gone.

Epona had heard of Dumbledore. He was headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mother had spoken of him when she reminisced about her brother's days at school, with Harry Potter. She had spoken of him when she talked about Epona's father, Neville Longbottom.

Epona knew that her father didn't even know she had been born. Her mother had married Neville believing he was a muggle; he believed her to be the same. On the morning she had planned to tell him she was pregnant, she had arrived just in time to see Neville use magic to save an injured co-worker's life. While she had been proud that Neville had saved the man, Epona's mother simply hadn't been able to face having Neville find out that she was actually a squib; she had left that same night. She had divorced Epona's father without ever seeing him or telling him about Epona's impending birth.

She had repeatedly told her that when Epona had been accepted at Hogwart's, and everyone could see what a strong witch she was, then her mother could contact Neville and her own family with pride.

Only, her mother had not returned from going to get Dumbledore, Epona's leg had withered like the table, and she had never received her letter to Hogwarts. Instead, she was still going to the local school.

School!

Epona returned to the present with a start, cursing when she saw how little time she now had to make it before the bell. She raced along the path in her lopsided gait, her withered leg causing her to lean, much like the table. While she had regained the use of it, it was slightly shorter and thinner, weathered looking like an old woman's skin.

She knew she was late before she reached the school's fence gate, the final bong of the bell still echoing faintly. Epona stepped quietly into the classroom. Mr. O' Shea motioned for her to go to the principal's office. Epona wondered what she could possibly say to stave off the inevitable.

Her need to say anything was moot. Inside the office were three strangers, an officer in uniform and two soberly dressed women. The elder, a stocky woman, spoke first. She had a high, shrill voice of which any soprano would be proud.

"Well, so you're Epona. I'm Ms. Munson and I work for child welfare. We'd like to speak with your mother. We have tried to telephone your home. The number isn't valid. We tried to telephone her at work, but her employer said she hasn't been there for nearly three years, just quit coming. We tried Government office roles and she isn't listed there either. In fact, we can't seem to find where she existed before arriving here thirteen years ago and can't find any proof that she has existed for the last two years. This needs explaining."

Epona waited quietly. She knew she couldn't explain.

"Well, answer me!" demanded Ms Munson.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you had asked me a question." Epona wrote on the notepad she always carried. And in truth, Ms Munson hadn't actually asked anything yet.

"Hello, Epona. My name is Ms. Lightly. We're simply a little confused. We tried to go to your house this morning, but we couldn't seem to find it. Perhaps you could show us the way and we could speak to your mother. This could all be cleared up very quickly." The younger, pretty, black woman said.

Epona knew this was impossible. First, her mother was gone. Second, they'd never be able to see the cottage, no muggle could.

While her mother had said she was a squib, Epona had often wondered if this was entirely true, wondered because the cottage was invisible to muggles, and Epona had not been the one to enchant it. Her mother was just grateful that no one seemed to bother them at home, not realizing it was invisible.

However, Epona had once tried to bring home a friend, who had been angry when asked how he had liked the cottage, claiming there was no cottage. Epona had acted as if it had been a joke, but she had stopped playing the girl, fearful that the truth might come out.

"I can't help you." She wrote, handing the note to Ms. Munson.

"You will take us there and you will do so now!" demanded Ms. Munson.

Epona thought quickly and hit upon an idea. There was an old abandoned caravan, which she had played in when she was younger, down the pathway to the left as you left town. It had been her princess castle.

Head down, trying to appear subdued, Epona lead the group out and to the left. They arrived at the caravan quickly and the officer and Ms. Munson stepped inside. Ms. Lightly and Epona followed more slowly.

Epona had forgotten the game of draughts, which she had left on an upturned container in front of the counter. While she hadn't been there since before the accident, she wasn't surprised to see an unopened soft drink and several cans of fruit next to it. She had often brought snacks with her.

She noticed the officer looking out the curtainless window with a look of disgust. Epona realized he was looking at the privy leaning at a near forty-five degree angle.

"This is shameful!" Ms. Munson angrily exclaimed from the doorway that lead to the only other room. Epona could picture the worn quilt, in a simple kaleidoscope pattern lying on the floor. She had used it the few times her mother had allowed her to camp out at night. An old matching pillow was probably there, also. Epona turned to see how Ms Lightly was handling the caravan.

Ms. Lightly wasn't looking around the room, but was looking straight at Epona with a puzzled look on her face. Then she slowly shook her head and opened her mouth as though to speak.

Before she could say anything, Ms. Munson harrumphed. "Well, I've seen enough. Clearly, the child has been abandoned. Probably about the time she started being late for class last term. She will have to go into care."

Ms. Lightly nodded. "I will make arrangements." To Epona she added, "Come with me."

Epona hesitated. Her wand, actually her father's wand that her mother had taken, was in the little pocket inside her slacks, but all her books and supplies were at the cottage. Additionally, she had a large supply of burn-healing paste (a medical magic potion) in the cooler. It didn't cure her leg but did make it feel much better. Still after a moment, she followed Ms. Lightly.

She was taken to a building in the City. She had never been to London before and frankly found it much too loud. The building was old and decrepit. The interior was clean but Epona thought it a little cold. She was given a room containing four beds and was told she would meet her roommate later. She sat quietly, waiting to see what would happen next.

Epona was still sitting on her bed, nearly and hour later, when a girl her size came in. She quickly learned that the girl was eleven, her name was Pippa, short for Phillipa, and she had just returned from school. She then proceeded to tell Epona about every minute of her day until finally running out of breath. Then looking at Epona quizzically, she asked Epona her name.

Epona wrote it down as a bell rang. Pippa said it was dinnertime. As they walked down to the cafeteria, Pippa asked Epona why she used the notebook, instead of answering. Epona responded by writing, "I don't speak."

Epona had not eaten a dinner like this since before the accident and she enjoyed it immensely. She finished every bite, before following Pippa to a common room. She returned to her own room when she realized the others were talking about her and her inability to speak. Several girls had made faces at her and a few had looked frightened.

Epona woke early and dressed in the outfit from the previous day. She turned to get Pippa up. Pippa was awake and clearly frightened.

"Does that hurt?" she asked wide-eyed.

For a moment, Epona wasn't sure what Pippa meant, then realized that she had seen Epona's leg. Although in truth the leg ached unbearably at times, she shook her head at Pippa, who looked relieved.

She followed Pippa down to breakfast. Before she could wonder if she would be going to school that day, Ms. Lightly arrived and said she needed to get some things before she could begin school.

They went to a large department store. Epona had never seen so many choices in her entire life. Ms. Lightly had tried to pick out several skirts in bright colors. Epona had steadfastly refused them, looking at trousers in neutral colors, which suited her personality. Ms. Lightly had given in and Epona returned with several new outfits.

She had refused to try anything on with Ms Lightly in the changing cubicle, not wanting a repeat of Pippa's look on Ms. Lightly's face. She needn't have concerned herself. By the next morning, the entire building knew of Epona's "deformity." At least, that was the word she kept hearing used. Again, Ms. Lightly arrived after breakfast. However, this time she took Epona to a surgery.

The doctor tried to look at the leg but Epona wanted nothing to do with him. His touch hurt and she knew that no muggle medicine would help this problem. In fact, she was convinced that it was far too late for any treatment, muggle or magical.

Finally, in desperation, Epona mouthed a spell she had learned which gave the recipient a headache. This was simple magic for Epona not requiring the use of her wand. It worked. The doctor had asked that the appointment be rescheduled. However, when she turned to get her clothes and redress, Ms. Lightly was holding the wand and looking puzzled. No, not puzzled, more thoughtful.

Epona was sure that she would have to use magic to get her wand returned but, when the doctor told Ms. Lightly he would call to reschedule when he did not feel ill, the wand was handed back to her. Ms. Lightly went to try to reschedule for the next day, returning frustrated with news that it might be several weeks before another appointment was available. Epona tried a memory charm on Ms. Lightly, hoping she would forget about both the wand and the leg.

The next morning, Ms Lightly again arrived, this time taking her to an old office building, the hallway lined with scarred benches. Several other children were there and each was called into an inner office. Each returned after a short time, some looking happier but others were crying. One girl started screaming that she wanted to go home. Finally, Epona's name was called.

She entered the inner office. A man was sitting on one end of the table. Many others were sitting on each side. Ms. Munson was there, as was Ms. Lightly. Epona did not know anyone else. The man at the end gestured for her to sit and immediately Ms. Munson began relating what she believed she knew about Epona's situation, which was entirely inaccurate.

A decision for her to remain in care was easily reached. However, when a placement was suggested, Ms. Lightly asked for time to find a family that could deal with Epona's problems. Permission was granted. Ms. Lightly pointed out that school was out in two weeks and wanted to arrange testing before placement in a class. Therefore, permission was granted for Epona to remain at the facility rather than attend classes. Epona returned to the care center.


	2. Magical Meetings

Magical Meetings

Chapter Two

As time passed, Epona began to wonder whether Ms. Lightly had forgotten her. Then, early one morning in late August, her roommate, Valerie, came to tell her that she was wanted in the office. (Valerie was Epona's fourth roommate. First Pippa, then Joyce, and then Christie had all come and gone.)

Epona entered the office to find Ms. Lightly speaking to the facility director and housemother.

"Placement has been difficult, but I am pleased to say that I have found the perfect place for Epona. The juvenal-court judge has already approved the family. They understand Epona's needs and are willing to provide for them. This placement is in the country, similar to where she grew up. As you can see, the paperwork is all in order."

"Yes, I can see that. It is just highly unusual to have a placement made without the lead caseworker signing off on the paperwork." Said the director.

"Oh, yes. It is. However, Ms. Munster has been ill for the past several weeks. When this opportunity came along, I requested expedition. Epona has been institutionalized for too long. This is a short-term facility and fifteen weeks is nearly three times the average length of a client's stay. The judge agreed."

"I have to agree that the child has been here long enough, not only because of the length of time, but also because the other girls are frightened of her. I can't completely understand it. I realize that children often shun those who are different, are, but these girls are actually frightened of Epona. When I ask why, I get bizarre tales of things appearing or disappearing. They all blame Epona, so my life would certainly be easier if Epona was placed." Epona locked eyes with the housemother, who grimaced apologetically. Perhaps, Epona thought, she had used magic a little too often to provide for needs the facility didn't seem to have. "Sorry, Epona, but I'm sure Ms. Lightly has found you a wonderful placement."

Epona nodded before turning to Ms. Lightly.

"Hello Epona. I have been wondering how you were. I have been busy. I believe I have found the perfect family for you. Their names are Arthur and Molly Weasley. Their own children are all grown now but they are really excited to have you stay with them. Would you be so kind as to pack and I will take you there."

Epona nodded slowly, then turned and walked back to her room as Ms. Lightly addressed the director again. "Epona's case will transfer to the Devon council. This has also been pre-approved."

As she packed her clothes in an old case left behind by Joyce, Epona wondered whether this family would care about what she did. Many of the other girls, who had passed through the facility, had spoken about their own families and their foster families. Some of the stories were terrible. Yet, so many had told similar stories of abuse that Epona had begun to believe some families really treated each other that way. Surely, that was only because they were from muggle families. Still, she thought, it might prove beneficial to her if the family didn't care what she did. Perhaps she would try to find out what happened to her mother.

When she went outside to meet her, Epona was surprised to find Ms. Lightly standing next to an old Wolseley. She knew it was an expensive car, because Pippa had shown her a picture of her grandfather, who had been sitting in one. Pippa had said that it was hers, now that her grandfather was gone. It was being stored for her until she was an adult.

"I thought this might be more comfortable than an agency car." Ms. Lightly said, noting Epona's surprise. "Climb in; we have quite a distance to go."

Epona sat in the front seat and watched Ms. Lightly as she worked through the gears. Something didn't feel right to her but she couldn't quite explain the feeling. The feeling grew as she realized that they were headed further into the City, rather than out of the city as had been expected.

Ms. Lightly parked on a side street in the heart of London and stepped out of the vehicle. Epona got our slowly, looking up and down the street before looking toward the door that Ms. Lightly was opening. People hurrying along the sidewalk did not seem to notice either her or the door. Epona stopped in front of Ms. Lightly and look at the sign hanging above, which read, The Leaky Cauldron.

"Where are we?" she wrote politely.

"I have some friends who would like to meet you before I take you to the Weasley's home. The ministry of magic rarely learns of a witch when they have already reached the age of twelve. Many are wondering how you went undetected for so many years."

Epona stood rooted to the spot, stunned to hear someone speak of witches and magic. She knew there were many witches and warlocks in England, and throughout the world but had never met anyone who knew of them.

"Are you a witch?" Epona wrote finally, not even pretending she didn't know to what Ms. Lightly was referring, nor correcting her regarding Epona's age.

"No, I'm not." She smiled. "However, my older brother is a warlock. He works for the ministry. I was intrigued by your behavior when we met at the school, but never dreamed it was because you were a witch. Then when I found the wand…well let's just say, I still wasn't sure about you. However, I did contact my brother, Cedric, and told him about the wand.

He told me the ministry was having trouble over unexplained magic being performed in the area of the facility, but they couldn't pin down exactly where or who was doing the magic. They are very interested in you."

"Why didn't you ask me about the wand?" She wrote quickly. "It's been weeks since the doctor's office."

"I thought that somehow you had found a wand…Look, can we go inside for this discussion. We are beginning to attract attention."

Epona stepped inside the door. Inside was unlike anything she had ever seen, but it reminded her of turn of the century taverns described in books she had read.

Ms. Lightly led her to the rear of the pub, to a long table. Seated around the table, there were several people, much like at the hearing before the judge, but there the comparison ended. These people were all dressed in colorful, if outlandish, clothing.

While each person was dressed alike, except for coloring, Epona's eyes were drawn to a man sitting in the middle on one side. He was the oldest person she had ever seen but his eyes twinkled merrily. He was dressed in a bright purple cloak over an outfit reminiscent of the middle ages. She wasn't sure how, but she knew immediately that this was Dumbledore.

"Hello, Epona. My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Before Epona could begin writing an answer, a woman spoke from the end of the table. This woman was another eye-opener for Epona. The first thing anyone would notice was this woman's hair.

It was flaming red. Although seated, it was clear she was a short, though plump woman.

"Yes. Yes, Albus. We are all pleased to make her acquaintance, but first things first. You must be hungry" (this to Epona) "Ms. Lightly picked you up early and I'll bet you haven't even had breakfast yet and it's already past lunch. We will get down to ministry business after we have eaten." She turned toward the bar and called, "Tom! Lunch please."

Epona took the empty chair at the opposite end of the table. Tom, a balding, toothless man, set a plate down in front of her. It looked like beef stew but she was hesitant to try it until Ms. Lightly began eating hers. Her concern dissipated with the first bite. The stew was delicious and she dug in hungrily. Without asking, Tom refilled her bowl twice. When he tried the third time, Epona stopped him, writing that she was full. "Of course, dear. You just shout if you want anything. Sorry I didn't mean shout, but wave and get my attention. I'll be over there." He said pointing to the bar. Then he walked away in the direction opposite to where the bar was.

Epona watched him for several seconds then turned her attention back to the table when the woman at the end spoke. "Well, Epona. I am Molly Weasley. I am the minister of magic." Epona's eyes opened wide with surprise. "I know, many people are surprised to learn that I am minister but…" she paused when Epona shook her head.

Epona wrote quickly. "I'm not surprised you're the minister. It's just that Ms. Lightly said that I would be staying with a family named, Weasley."

"Of course Dear. We thought that considering your circumstances, you should stay with one of the families investigating your situation." At Epona's confused look, she continued. "We are trying to ascertain where you came from and how we failed to detect you earlier. We usually know of magical children fairly early in their lives, even if they are muggle-born. But we suspect that you are not muggle-born because you already have a wand. Someone knew you were a witch, or you knew someone who was a witch. We would like to know which one. Pun was entirely unintended."

Epona considered telling them who she was, or more accurately who her mother had been, but she didn't really know any of these people, so she remained silent, her pen still.

"Molly, I have already said that it is unfair to expect the child to trust us unconditionally. I suggest that we have Epona attend Hogwarts during the coming term, so that she will learn that she is among friends. We can only guess at the problems the child has faced. Her silence is a prime example."

"Agreed, Albus. Her silence is troubling. We are told she hasn't spoken since she was found. Nevertheless, she has obviously been performing magic. How has that been possible, unless she can speak?" For the first time Epona noticed the man sitting directly across from Dumbledore. He was frightening to behold, and yet she was not frightened but reassured by his presence. He was speaking to and facing Dumbledore but one eye was roving the table, looking at each person seated. After a moment, it turned and fixed on her.

"I understand your concern, Mad Eye. But trying to force or scare her into cooperating is unlikely to result in the answers you were hoping for."

Epona sat back and listened at others joined in the argument. They were clearly continuing a previous argument and had forgotten her presence. The past had taught her that she could learn a great deal by remaining quiet and in the background. Already she had learned that the rather pinched looking woman's name was Minerva, the two women to her left were Amelia Bones and Mafalda something (or something Mafalda, she wasn't sure which,) the man next to Minerva was Remus something, the man down from Dumbledore was Arthur Weasley, and that the man across from Mr. Weasley was Ms. Lightly's brother, Cedric. But the pale man directly on Dumblore's left had yet to speak or be spoken to, so she did not have a name for him.

Suddenly, the man turned toward Epona. His hair was greasy and stringy. His teeth were so yellowed; she could almost hear her mother reminding her to brush after meals. He was the only one not dressed in bright colors but instead wore a black cloak over more dark clothing underneath. He scowled. Epona scowled back before giving a slight, soft smile. He blinked and scowled deeper causing Epona's smile to deepen. If his scowl was intended to intimidate her, it was failing miserably.

"Perhaps, you find everyone's concern amusing." He growled at her.

"Now, Severus. Let's not…" began Mr. Weasley, who broke off when Epona passed a folded note down to Severus.

"I wasn't laughing at any of them but at your scowl. I don't know why you don't like me. Most people like me, at least a little. Have I done something to offend you?" She had written for him to read.

"I do not think we should start out coddling someone who has repeatedly broken the law against underage magic."

"You are assuming she knew of any such law, Severus." Responded Dumbledore.

Epona jumped when a hand descended upon her arm. "You must ignore Snape. He never learned any manners." Remus told her, sneering at the man down the other side of the table, who responded in kind. "It comes from spending too much time down in the dungeons, teaching potions."

It was obvious that there was little love lost between these two. Still, Epona wanted to shout out in excitement. Severus Snape taught potions. Maybe he could show her where she had made her mistake on the Slither-ivy potion. She scribbled another note and handed it to Mafalda, motioning that it was again for Snape.

"Do you know anything about the potion for killing Slither-ivy?"

Snape's eyebrows rose as he read the note. He looked searchingly at Epona, as though he didn't believe she could possibly know anything about Slither-ivy or its potion. "That is hardly the subject of this discussion."

Epona sighed and dispiritedly looked down at the table. In her excitement, she had forgotten momentarily, that this man didn't like her. She could hardly explain that she hoped he knew what went wrong with the potion and what might be done to reverse the damage done to her leg, or at least reduce the constant pain in her leg. Slowly, she realized those at the table had come to a decision.

"It is decided! Epona Nielson will attend Hogwarts this fall. She will be in the first year, although her age would place her in second. Minerva will act as her mentor, whether or not she is placed in Gryffindor. When Epona is ready to discuss her situation with one of us, we will be ready to listen. Until the Hogwart's train leaves, she will stay with us at the burrow. Any questions?" Molly asked.

Epona slowly raised her hand. When she had everyone's attention, she wrote, "I don't want to attend Hogwarts." Then passed the note down to Mrs. Weasley.

"Why don't you wish to attend Hogwarts?" Molly exclaimed.

Epona wrote her answer, and then passed it on. She watched Severus Snape while Mrs. Weasley read it aloud. "I am tired of being places where I am not wanted. I won't attend Hogwarts because Mr. Snape doesn't want me to."

Snape's head snapped up. He stared at Epona. "You'd actually turn down a chance to attend, just because you think I don't want you there?"

Epona nodded as Ms. Lightly spoke. "It is not unusual for a child who has been abandoned to be very sensitive to whether she is wanted by those responsible for her care."

"Well, Epona. The first thing you'll need to learn about school is that there are several hundred students. It is unlikely they all'll want you. I suggest that you get used to some people not wanting you there. While, I have no issues regarding your attending Hogwarts, I will not coddle you. I will treat you like any other student. Do we understand each other?" Epona nodded again. "Good, then it is agreed. You will attend Hogwarts."

Severus Snape left the table first. Epona watched him leave with a tiny smile on her face. He obviously wasn't as mean as he pretended. She would enjoy working on him.

As the others began rising, Minerva said, "We will need to get your supplies for school. We will go now and then Molly will take you to the burrow."

"How should I address you?" Epona wrote.

"My goodness! In all the confusion, we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Professor McGonagall. I teach transfigurations. That's turning one object into another." McGonagall said as she led Epona out the back door and into a small courtyard. Taking a wand out of her robes, she tapped one of the bricks. An archway formed.

Beyond the archway, Epona saw a long winding road with numerous shops lining each side. The road teemed with people, most of whom were dressed in cloaks, although a few were dressed in regular clothing. She could see many children, also.

"This is Diagon Alley. We will be able to get all of your supplies and robes here for school. I have a list right here." McGonagall said, pulling a piece of what looked like the parchment Epona had seen in old books from inside her cloak.

They began at a store called Flourish Blotts, where Professor McGonagall efficiently ordered several textbooks. Epona looked though several texts while the clerk searched the backroom for "Hogwarts: A History", which had apparently sold out.

The Book of Spells-Grade One hadn't changed much from the one her mother had brought from her brother's place. She had studied it inside out, as she had grades two through six. She had been studying grade seven when she had been taken into care. She was going to be very bored in classes.

The next store they went to was the Apothecary Shoppe. Here the professor ordered a variety of ingredients. Epona recognized each of them and could identify several potions using each one. She studied the stewed-horned slugs carefully, not having been able to get horned ones. She had not tried to make the boil cure potion as the book had clearly warned against using ordinary slugs.

The next stop was Madame Malkin's where Epona experienced her first conflict with Professor McGonagall. Apparently, Hogwarts expected the girls to wear skirts to class. She flatly refused to be fitted for skirts. Epona left the store and headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron, leaving McGonagall with a note saying she would not attend Hogwarts unless she could wear pants. McGonagall caught up with her in front of The Magical Menagerie.

"Epona! I ordered you trousers, but it will be Professor Dumbledore's final decision. Why don't we see if there is a familiar that you would like?" She said stiffly and entered the store.

Epona followed slowly. She had not enjoyed the confrontation, not as she had enjoyed the one with Professor Snape. Then, she had been trying to ascertain whether Snape was as sour as he appeared. Now, she was battling to keep her secret, although she acknowledged that Ms. Lightly had not forgotten about the wand so is was possible she had spoken of Epona's leg. Either way, she did not feel good about defying Professor McGonagall.

Inside the menagerie, Epona was entranced. Shelves were crammed with cages of all sizes. Cats lay splayed out on the floor, in patches of sun filtering in through the windows. The bespectacled witch behind the counter was engaged in a conversation with the professor, so Epona wandered around the Shoppe looking at the various creatures.

A soft whinny sounded behind her. She turned, finding a tiny horse. It wasn't tall enough to reach her waist. She reached out and stroked the horse's neck. It responded by pushing its muzzle into Epona's neck. She moved closer to the horse and rubbed its withers, then picking up a nearby brush, and began systematically brushing the horse from the crest to the hindquarters. She couldn't explain how she knew, but this was how the horse liked to be brushed.

"Have you found a familiar, or would you like to look at owls?" McGonagall interrupted. Epona turned and nodded then laid her hand on the horse's forehead. "I'm sorry, Epona. I should have told you that you could have a cat, a toad, or an owl. Those are the only choices allowed."

Epona turned away, toward the horse. She continued to rub the horse's forehead, and then slowly moved towards the door. The horse began to whinny and paw at the ground. Epona shook her head at it. "My, I have never seen Javen behave that way. He is actually very quiet." said the witch behind the counter. Epona glanced back one final time then walked out into the bright sun.

They had proceeded only a few feet when the sound of hooves had Professor McGonagall turning back towards the menagerie. The horse, Javen, was trotting towards them, the Shoppe clerk just a few steps behind. Professor McGonagall looked concerned.

"He broke loose. Javen hasn't allowed anyone near him until this child and now he has broken his lead. It is very perplexing," said the clerk who, having caught the horse, was attempting vainly to drag it back to the Shoppe.

"I'm sorry for the trouble." Said McGonagall, reaching to help the clerk. Epona stood silently watching them as the reentered the Shoppe. Her heart grieved for the horse. She could not remember ever wanting anything so much but realized that it was a futile want.

"We still have several items to buy." Professor McGonagall said briskly upon her return and led Epona to another nearby Shoppe. They continued purchasing items on the list until only a wand was listed. The professor stopped in front of a small shop with a sign reading Olivanders, and indicated that Epona should precede her.

Epona wrinkled her nose at the musty smell of the interior of the shop. Mr. Olivander stepped from behind some tall shelving. He greeted Epona and the professor, who told him they were looking for a wand for her. Mr. Olivander told them that the wand would choose the witch.

Epona motioned for their attention, and then pointed out that she had a wand by removing it from her inner pocket. Mr. Olivander peered at the wand curiously and said he remembered every wand he ever sold and this one was familiar, although he could not immediately place it. Epona shoved the wand back into her pocket. She wasn't ready for anyone to question her about where she had obtained Neville Longbottom's wand.

"Even if you have a wand, it was not matched to you specifically. When the wand matches the witch, she can perform stronger spells and usually has greater control over them." Continued Mr. Olivander. "We will find the correct one for you."

He began pulling wands of various woods and magical hearts. They had been at it for some time when Mr. Olivander said he had a few in the backroom that might work. While he was gone, Epona wandered around looking at the various wands. Next to the counter, on a small table was a wand in a glass case.

The wand looked to be in poor shape. It was slightly bent with a small dark knot near the wider end. The wand was heavily grained in a reddish wood. It had none of beauty or perfection of the wands she had already seen, yet she itched to hold it.

The glass case appeared to be without an obvious opening. Epona was picking up the case just as Mr. Olivander returned. Before Epona could react, the case disappeared and she found herself holding the wand. It felt right. It felt smooth, regardless of the knot. When she closed her fingers tightly over the wood, the wand began to hum softly.

"Well, I'll be a snidget." Remarked Mr. Olivander with incredulity. "That wand has been in this shop for more than three hundred years. I only put it on display a few years ago, as an example of what a bad wand looked like, and yet it is working perfectly for this child."

"Are you saying it shouldn't work?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I obtained that wand from Gregorovich, a fellow wand maker. Every few years, we send each other a wand. They are usually one's that are complete failures or act in unpredictable ways. In this case, Gregorovich made the wand from Cedar, which is not a very good wood for wands. To compensate for the poor wood he tried placing, not one but two, hairs from the tail of a thestral. However, it didn't work or at least it hasn't until today. It's been laying around the shop, getting scratched and damaged. I have a sentimental attachment to the wands Gregorovich and I exchange. Therefore, when I found it again a few years ago, I found an old table to match my chair, and placed the wand in a display case, on that table. I even, as a personal joke, placed a spell allowing the glass to disappear should a compatible witch or wizard ever hold it."

"Is the wand going to work properly for the child?" Asked McGonagall.

"I honestly can't say. It has never worked for me at all and I inspect every wand in my care. This is quite curious, indeed, very curious." Epona wasn't sure she liked the way Mr. Olivander said "curious" but she intended keeping the wand. It was quite simply beautiful.

"How much for the wand?' Epona wrote. She hoped the look upon her face was firm.

"To be completely honest, I can not sell this wand."

"But I really want it." She wrote again, stroking the wand with her hand and listening to the hum change pitch ever so slightly.

"Since I can not be sure it will work properly, I can't charge for it but I can give it to you with the agreement that you write me and let me know if it works properly. That way I can write Gregorovich and…gloat." Mr. Olivander said with a private little smile that suggested one-upping Gregorovich was worth a great deal more than one small wand.

"You have a deal. May I have your address?" Epona wrote excitedly. "So that I can write to you." She added when Mr. Olivander looked perplexed.

"Just send it by owl, child." Mr. Olivander replied, looking more curiously at her. "May I see the other wand once more before you leave? I know I'll place it eventually."

Epona answered by shaking her head, no, as she headed for the door. She waved good-bye contentedly, as she slipped the new wand into the same pocket as the old one. She waited in a sunbeam for Professor McGonagall to join her. She walked ahead of her, back toward the entryway to the Leaky Cauldron. Her heart was light and, had she but known it, her limp was much less notable. A fact noticed by Professor McGonagall.

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, Epona found the Weasleys waiting for her. Mr. Weasley assured her that he would handle all of her things. He then explained that because she did not speak, they would use a portkey to get to the burrow rather than go by floo network. Mrs. Weasley pointed out that they had time for dinner before the portkey was active. Epona hadn't the slightest idea what a portkey was but she followed willingly, ordering the stew from Tom.

The protkey turned out to be a regular everyday wooden bucket, which was in the courtyard where the entrance to Diagon Alley was found. Mr. Weasley directed Epona to hold the bucket, and then both he and his wife laid their hands upon it. After only a few moments, Epona was sucked into a swirling void. She landed on her knees, still holding the bucket. Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in concern and immediately helped Epona to her feet. Epona closed her eyes as pain radiated up the leg. Only vaguely did she hear Mrs. Weasley say fiercely, "That leg must be looked at soon."

Once the pain subsided slightly, Epona looked at the Weasley's expectantly. She hated the look in their eyes, mistaking sympathy, compassion, and concern for pity. She took a deep breath and looked away while writing, "Let's go."

The Weasley's did not mention her leg again, but proceeded down a short path and around a small copse. Her first sight of the burrow made her laugh silently. This multistoried, lopsided house looked as though it would fall at any moment. However, the Weasleys continued up the path and into the front door. Epona followed. She was curious about the interior of a place that looked so disreputable from the outside. The inside was one room, a kitchen, dining, and living room all open to one another. Next to a long table was a flight of stairs. Mr. Weasley was climbing them. Epona followed.

Mr. Weasley stopped in front of a door on the third landing, the stairs continued up at least two more landings but Mr. Weasley opened the door and entered. The interior of the room was larger than it appeared from the landing. It was decorated with a bed, dresser, and desk. A lovely old quilt covered the bed. It was very like the one that lay on the floor of the caravan but this one was meticulously clean and repaired. Epona ran her hand over the intricate stitches, wondering in Mrs. Weasley made it and if she would consider teaching her, before Epona remembered that, she wanted the Weasleys to ignore her so she could begin looking into what had happened to her mother.

"Well, you've had a busy day. Molly said she would bring you a snack, up here. No need to come down this evening. We can get to know one another in the morning. We have taken the day off so that you can get to know us. If you need anything, let us know."

Epona nodded politely, watching Mr. Weasley close the door behind him, before sinking unto the bed and taking the weight off her leg. As she lay upon the quilt, tears gathered in her eyes. She held them back, refusing to give into the misery. As she relaxed fully, her eyes closed wearily. She intended to rest for just a moment and then unpack.


End file.
